


In Response to "Silk"

by Jane Shepard (Lilya_030)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Silk - Freeform, juleshawke, pre Shenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilya_030/pseuds/Jane%20Shepard
Summary: Alenko thinks he's got it bad, unaware that Shepard feels much the same way. Will pre-dawn coffee help?-After reading Silk by Juleshawke, I felt determined to write their one-shot into my headcanon, so this is an abstract I wrote showing Shepard's... response of sorts.Juleshawke, I hope you approve!
Relationships: Shenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In Response to "Silk"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulesHawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/gifts).



The pain in my back kept niggling at me. I thumped my pillow in frustration, and sat up in bed. No matter what I tried, sleep wouldn't come. I checked the time; 3 am. The crew wouldn't be up for another few hours. With a groan, I got up and threw on some sweatpants. If I wasn't going to sleep, I needed to fill out the reports, and reports meant coffee. I left my cabin.

Covering a yawn, I paused to stretch my body, reaching up a hand to touch the ceiling. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kaidan standing at the kitchenette, staring at me with a mischievous grin.

I smiled a sleepy greeting. "Kaidan, can't sleep?" He'd already started the coffee machine.

"Ah, not really," something flicked through his eyes as I approached the kitchenette. Throbbing pain distracted me, reminding me why I couldn't sleep.

"I need you to look at something for me," I told him, tugging down the strap of my tank top. I turned on the spot to show him my back. "I think I've got some bruising from the last mission, can you check?"

There was a momentary pause before his fingers graced my back, and in that instant my sleep-addled mind realised the mistake I'd made. My skin tingled at his touch, my throat dried up. "A little lower," I barely managed to keep my voice level.

His fingers pressed down on the source of the throbbing, and I sucked in a breath. His other hand came to rest on my shoulder, bracing me as he traced out the edges of my bruise, probing for further damage.

"It's a big one," his voice murmured near my ear, and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I tried to keep my thoughts decent as he continued, "We should probably do something about it."

"Do you think so? Nothing's broken, I think. It's just sore." I replied.

I could hear the grin in his voice as he pointed out, "Until you go to gear up for the next mission, and can't lift your arms to get you armour on."

I winced. "Good point," I grudgingly admitted. "So, what do you have in mind?"

He squeezed my good shoulder gently, murmuring, "I'll get a gel pack from the medbay."

As I waited, I made the coffee. _You got it bad Jane_ , I thought to myself. _Falling for your subordinate? Even if he's older than you. And stronger. With those muscles. And his stupid, cocky grin. And that ass-_

Cold spread across my wounded back. I gasped, jerking my mug and spilling hot liquid on the bench. "Oops," Kaidan whispered behind me. He did not sound sorry. I reached behind me to grab the cold pack, my fingers landing on his.

"It's okay, I'll hold it," Kaidan murmured. He leaned over me to grab his coffee. _This is torture_ , I groaned inwardly as I mopped up the spill. _Does he even get what he's doing to me?_ It felt like the heat from his hand was burning right through the icy gel pack. When the counter was clean, I turned to face him. His arm wound around me as he continued to hold the cold pack against my skin. We were mere inches apart. We stared at each other for long, silent moments, eyes searching to understand each other.

Whatever was about to happen, I needed to stop it before it went too far. Before we went too far. "Kaidan, your coffee is going cold." I pointed out lamely.

"So's yours." A very valid point.

" _If neither of you want it I'll have it_."

Mortified, I froze in place. Had Joker been eavesdropping? "Lieutenant-" I started, but it came out as a squeak, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Lieutenant Moreau, how long were you listening in?"

" _That depends_ ," came the reply. " _How long is a string of code?_ "

I'm normally known to keep a cool head, but right then I was about ready to die from embarrassment. "If you want coffee that badly, come and get it yourself!" I said hotly, belatedly remembering who I was talking to. Because of his Vrolik's syndrome, Joker barely left the bridge. Half the time he even slept in the pilot seat. My face was burning. I covered my eyes with a hand, pressing my eyes with my finger tips and taking a slow breath to calm down.

"I think I need to go back to bed," I murmured to Kaidan. "Would you take Joker my coffee? Tell him I'm sorry for the outburst."

"Sure, it's probably time for my shift soon anyway."

Gel pack in hand, I started back to my cabin, before pausing and turning around once more. "Oh, and Kaidan, thanks for checking out my back."

He grinned mischievously as he replied, "Any time, ma'am."

I fled before my cheeks burned down the entire mess


End file.
